


snippet #2 from Atlantis Observed 'verse

by seekergeek



Series: Atlantis Observed series [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney argue over baby names - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snippet #2 from Atlantis Observed 'verse

Rodney ducked back behind the rock as yet another round of arrows came whizzing past. "Tell me again why I temporarily lost my senses and came out here to Planet Robin Hood with your insane, flirtatious self so we could get ourselves killed and leave our children orphans?" he asked John, exasperated.

John rolled his eyes as he continued his struggle to unjam Rodney's gun. God knows what the man had done to it. It looked unsalvageable. "It was either something about changing the face of science as we know it, or a hot lead on a ZPM. I forget which." John futzed with the jammed gun one more time, then whined, "Jesus, Rodney, what did you do to this thing?"

Rodney poked him in the ribs accusingly. "I was firing it at people who are trying to kill us and make our children orphans, John. Try to keep up with current events instead of being off in la-la land thinking about all those sluts that wanted your body back at the village!"

Oh, god, not that again. "What sluts?" John said, putting a slightly confused look on his face. Sometimes it was easier to go for the ignorance routine than try to reason with Rodney's mile-wide jealous streak.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'm not buying the whole innocent routine here, John." He grabbed the gun from John impatiently and started working on it himself. "If I were the type to be superstitious, I'd swear all firearms are out to get me." he grumbled.

John watched in bemusement as Rodney finally managed to get the gun unjammed. John could have sworn that the thing would never work again. "It's not a routine, Rodney. I really didn't see any sluts after my body except you." He waggled his eyebrows at Rodney in a friendly come-hither type way. Rodney blushed furiously at that, and John smiled.

"Stop trying to seduce me while there are aboriginal wackos out there trying to kill us!" Rodney hissed uncomfortably. He adjusted himself in his pants and peeped hopefully over the rock. Another round of arrows whizzed over their heads as Rodney hastily drew himself back into the shelter of the boulder.

John shook his head at Rodney's impatience. As long as they didn't seriously try to get away, the natives seemed perfectly happy to simply keep them pinned in at this position, away from their sacred whatevers Rodney had been trying to feel up. "How about instead of tempting them to shoot at us some more, you just sit tight here and wait for the cavalry to come? Lorne should be here with back up any minute now." He patted the ground next to him. "We could have round twenty three of the 'what to name baby number five' fight."

"Oh, god, not that again." Rodney moaned as he sat next to John. "I'm starting to appreciate how my parents wound up naming me Meredith." He flailed beseechingly at the heavens saying, "Who knew it was so damn difficult to name babies?" John grabbed his arms and yanked them back down right before the next volley of arrows flew over them. Rodney looked pleadingly at him. "Can't we just have a contest? Have everybody put a name in a hat and pick one out at random?"

John thought about it. That wasn't a half bad idea at this point, except for the fact that he was afraid of what they'd get stuck with. Some of the expedition members had incredibly tongue twisty names. "Sorry, buddy, but I'm going to have to veto that idea. What if someone like Dr. Chandrakanta Dhananjay wins?" John said, managing to not mangle the linguist's name too badly.

Rodney winced. "Yeah, that was a bad idea." He waved the thought away with one hand. "I blame it on the fact that I was forcibly enrolled by Atlantis in the newborn of the month club. My brains probably leaked out of my ears at some point while I was trying to get a nap in between feedings."

John patted his shoulder. "It's okay. Rodney. I'll never tell the Nobel committee about your momentary lapse," he said reassuringly, then pulled out a small notepad and a pen. He'd finally given up and had started taking notes so they wouldn't argue about the same name twice. "How about...Rufus?" John winced at himself as soon as he'd said it, but the normal names had all become sadly mourned (by John at least) casualties in this particular battle.

Rodney flapped a dismissive hand. "Dog name." He closed his eyes, and for a while John thought he was thinking. Then he caught how evenly Rodney was breathing and elbowed him in the ribs to wake him back up. "Wha?!" Rodney yelped loudly. More arrows arched overhead.

"Your turn," John said patiently, as he scribbled 'Rufus' into the notepad and drew a line through the name.

"Oh." mumbled Rodney. "Um...I don't know. Aragorn? Have we trashed that one yet?"

John flipped through the pages. "No, that one hasn't come up yet." He looked at Rodney. "Do you really want to name the kid after someone who wanders around the countryside on foot with a broken sword trying out outrace bad guys on horses for most of the story?"

Rodney shook his head. "Not really. Gandalf was cooler and I know that wouldn't work for a name."

John wrote down 'Aragorn' and 'Gandalf', then crossed them off. "How about we be proactive and bar all 'Lord of the Rings' references then?" he asked.

Rodney sighed and slumped comfortably onto John's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

John flipped his notebook to another page and wrote down 'Lord of the Rings' under 'Star Wars', 'Star Trek', and 'Revenge of the Nerds'. He sighed wistfully. "I still think Luke would work."

Rodney snorted. "Well I don't." He snuggled closer to John and crossed his arms. "I suppose Kal-El is out of the question? We seem to have an easier time if we stick to comic books for name ideas."

John waved over the top of the rock at the attackers just to give them someone other than Rodney to aim at for a change. Another hail of arrows obligingly flew by as Rodney gave him a dirty look. Jesus, those fuckers had a lot of arrows on hand. They'd been here for nearly an hour already. "I don't know, Rodney," John drawled. "I'd hate for the little guy to steal Clark's true name. It might take away his developing superpowers or something."

Rodney rolled his eyes and slapped him affectionately on the chest with the back of a hand. "You are such a dork."

John batted his eyelashes at Rodney, nudged him with a shoulder and said softly, "Yeah, but I'm your dork."

Rodney smiled sweetly at him. "Apparently." Shaking himself out of the spell, Rodney then sighed. "Well if that won't work, how about Gabriel?" He waved a preemptory hand as John opened his mouth. "Yes, yes. I know I've had a cow about excessively biblical names in previous rounds, but we're rapidly running out of time and options and I'm just ready to be done with this particular argument, okay?"

John looked at him narrowly, not trusting Rodney's sudden folding on the whole biblical thing. "You won't call him weird things because you keep forgetting his name out of dislike will you?"

Rodney gave him an agonized look and then slumped his head downwards. "I'd try not to, but honestly? I can't guarantee it."

"Forget it then." John said stiffly. He looked at Rodney's unhappy pose, then relented, saying, "Thanks for trying to meet me half way though." He smiled as Rodney brightened again. John turned and waved at the natives to reassure them that they were still trapped and the natives returned the greeting with a twenty one arrow salute. Then a thought occurred to John and he flipped through his book, looked at previously rejected names and then asked, "Would you be willing to rethink your stance on the name Brendan?"

Rodney sighed, then nodded. "I still think it's hopelessly yuppie, but I think he'll be able to overcome it in time to get his Nobel. " At John's look, he reluctantly added, "Or his Pulitzer, or make General, or whatever else he decides to excel in."

John smiled and bumped Rodney's shoulder with his. "Cool. Brendan it is, then."

Rodney smiled back. Then he shot a glance over the rock towards the still armed natives. "Now all we've got to do is survive long enough to get back and actually name the newest little bundle of sleep deprivation when he hatches in a couple of days. I swear I am never leaving Atlantis again," he said, as more arrows clattered around them.

At that moment they both heard the distinct hum of a puddlejumper overhead as it uncloaked and Major Lorne's voice over the radio saying, "You called for a cab, sirs?"

Over the noise of dismay from the natives John smiled and replied, "Yeah, we could use a lift."


End file.
